


The Man In The Van

by MistressGalahat



Series: Twelve Days of Stories [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mick is so done, Ray Has A Revelation, Snart's Jacket, That one van scene from 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressGalahat/pseuds/MistressGalahat
Summary: Ray is a dork who can't take a hint. Mick accidently lets something slip.The van just got more cramped in a matter of seconds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the tenth day of Christmas  
> my true love sent to me:  
> Ten Travelers Through Time

“What are you wearing, Haircut?” The van was cold, the heat busted and the radio playing shitty songs that had done nothing to improve Mick’s mood. And Ray had to be late for the stakeout, dressed in… dressed in that.

Ray was wearing a blinding smile, tugging at the jacket resting snugly on his shoulders. “Oh, this thing?” He asked, fiddling with the sleeves and giving Mick a sheepish grin. “I liberated it from among Snart’s closet. I figured it would help me get more into character.”

“Take it off,” growled Mick, one finger twitching for the weight of his heatgun and the feel of the trigger under his pad. “Take it off, Haircut, or I’ll remove it from your dead body.” This was as much Kronos as it was Heatwave, the dangerous criminal who had burned his family alive. It was a friend who was done dealing with this sort of shit for the day.

Ray, of course, refused to listen. “But it fits me, and dare I say I look rather dashing in it. Snart had better style than I ever gave him credit for.” His eyes found himself in the rearview mirror, giving a wink that only soured Mick’s bad mood further.

“Jacket. Off. Now.”

Ray stilled. Hopefully, and finally, picking up on the undertones of raw violence that coated Mick’s words and the glare that should have melted a hole in his head. His knuckles were white against the steering wheel and the noise of the team drowned out by the pounding blood circulating in his ears.

“I thought you wanted me to be more like Snart?” Ray said it much softer than he usually spoke, and Mick fought to keep his breathing under control. There was no reason to go apeshit crazy on his colleague, even if the genius was acting like an idiot.

“Don’t act like Snart. You’re not him, and frankly, you’re doing a fucking terrible job at imitating him anyway.” Haircut was too soft in any case. He wasn’t a hardened criminal who had been abused by his father, hoping that every hit he took meant there was one less for his sister. He honestly didn’t know what he had been thinking, letting Ray handle the cold gun. “And the jacket is off limits, so off with it before I go off with your head.”

Ray shrugged himself out of it the best he could while in a cramped car seat, handing it over to Mick after he folded it as neatly as possible. “What’s the deal with the jacket anyway? Not like Snart’s closet isn’t full of other varieties of the thing.”

Mick could only stare. “That’s his favorite.” He said, bringing up the binoculars, hoping they would somehow shield him from Ray’s inquisitive gaze. As it turned out, they were an ineffective solution.

“Snart had a favorite jacket? Huh, guess I didn’t take him for the sentimental type.”

“Not Snart’s, you dumbass.” Mick actually slapped him on the back of the head for that comment. “It’s his boyfriend’s favorite jacket. I’ll need to return it once we get our asses back to 2016.”

Ray gawked at him, dropping his own pair of binoculars between the space of the front seats. “Snart had a boyfriend?” Mick sighed and gave a growl, gritting his teeth at the surprise evident in Ray’s open gob.

“Not like they ever broke up before we went time traveling, so yeah. Still have to tell Snart’s sister and lover that he ain’t coming back. Gonna be so much fun having a sobbing Lisa shooting gold at me.”

Ray twitched, nervous and jittery like an ant. “Never really thought of that, I suppose.” He fell quiet, but Mick couldn’t stop the wrinkle of confusion to appear on his forehead.

“What?” He said and crossed his arms. “You thought that just because we’re criminals, we wouldn’t leave behind loved ones? What sort of genius are you supposed to be if you can’t make out that much…” Sure, Mick didn’t technically have anyone left besides the rest of the Rogues, but it was a comforting thought to know Snart would at least have told them. God, he was a coward, wasn’t he? It had already been this long, and Mick was still pussy footing around it.

He could just ask Sarah to turn the Waverider around. It was a fact that he hadn’t.

“Have you ever met Snart’s boyfriend?” Asked Ray. Mick sort of still wanted to punch him for letting the conversation stay in the same depressing circle, but it was easier talking about dollface than it was thinking how he would react when being told of Snart’s untimely passing.

“Yeah, I’ve had the pleasure to meet the kid a few times. He’s shitty at poker, though.” How Snart had gotten him to stay around and not be scared shitless of the rogues the first few times, that was something Mick would never understand.

Ray sat up straighter in his seat. “Kid? Snart was dating someone younger?”

Mick shrugged. “Can’t be more than in his twenties. I swear Snart was robbing the cradle the first few times I saw them together. Kid was too nice and too clean. Not a badge, but still with the CCPD.”

“That’s quite the conflict of interest…”

“Tell me about it,” he snorted. God, he could have gone for a beer. Not like anything was actually happening on this damn stakeout. “Snart never let our blueprints lie around whenever the kid showed up. Dollface wouldn’t give up his job, and Snart was too good of a thief to give up on his. They made it work, though. Somehow.”

There was movement by the bench, but nothing worth reporting just yet. Ray cleared his throat. “What was the guy’s name?”

Mick brought out the equipment to listen in on the meeting, now that all the parties had shown up at the park. “Barry. Barry Allen.” Not like the name mattered all that much.

Ray spluttered beside him. “Oh. Oh, shit.” He cried out, because damn, there was no way in Hell that was just a coincidence. He was a man of science, and the mere notion of a relationship between Captain Cold and the Flash... The chances of that happening were zero to improbable.

“What?” Grunted Mick, affronted at the reaction he elicited from Ray.

“Nothing. Just… didn’t expect that. But good for Snart, I guess.”

“Why? You know Allen too?”

“Yeah,” said Ray with a soft sigh. “Yeah, you could say that. Never met a more hopeful kid.”

Heatwave roared with laughter as he turned on the equipment and tried to still his shaking shoulders. “Heh, yeah… Those two were something, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of the shortest things I've ever written. Saw the van scene and I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
